


Что плохого в любви к Ооцуцуки?

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Спустя годы Ханаби понимает, что влюблена в Тонери.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Ootsutsuki Toneri/Hyūuga Hanabi
Kudos: 2





	Что плохого в любви к Ооцуцуки?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's wrong with loving an Ootsutsuki?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983858) by [Yuurixvq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurixvq/pseuds/Yuurixvq). 



Ханаби резко села на кровати. Она часто видела однотипные сны с тех пор, как её похитили. И каждый раз в этих снах присутствовал Ооцуцуки Тонери. Сон, где они с Тонери на свидании. Затем на свадьбе — как молодожёны. А один раз они даже стали родителями! Это пугало Ханаби, но вместе с тем, просыпаясь, она чувствовала комфорт и расслабление. Однако сегодняшний сон отличался от остальных. Она находилась во дворце, и Тонери её ждал. Ханаби приблизилась к нему со смущённой улыбкой, и он улыбнулся в ответ, после чего произнёс:

— Скоро мы встретимся, я буду ждать.

Ханаби решила никому не рассказывать, несмотря на свой страх и не самую приятную первую встречу.

***

Прошло несколько дней, но Тонери так и не появился, и Ханаби начала думать, что у неё слишком разыгралось воображение.

За пределами комнаты послышался глухой удар, и Ханаби бросила быстрый взгляд на часы. Было четыре часа утра, а это означало, что никто из клана ещё не проснулся. Она встала и прокралась наружу, сжимая кунай в руке. Так она бесшумно добралась до сада, где заметила подозрительную фигуру.

— Ты кто такой? — её руки начали дрожать, когда она рассмотрела незваного гостя. Это был Тонери. Он пришёл, чтобы забрать её, и кто знает, чего он хотел на этот раз.

— Не волнуйся, я не причиню тебе вреда, — Тонери приблизился и взял её за руку, — просто хотел, чтобы ты ненадолго составила мне компанию. В конце концов, ты ведь думала обо мне, верно? — Ханаби уставилась в землю. Составить ему компанию? Что именно он имел в виду? Может быть, он снова хочет использовать её? Мысли об этом заставили её дрожать сильнее. Теперь она была напугана по-настоящему.

В следующий миг она появилась на Луне. Глаза Ханаби расширились, когда она посмотрела на Землю с Луны. Вид был прекрасный.

— Тебе нравится? — Ханаби медленно кивнула.

И вдруг почувствовала прикосновение к своей руке. Тонери настойчиво потянул её внутрь, и тогда к ней вернулась тревога. Одним богам известно, что этот парень собирался с ней сделать! Однако Тонери лишь показывал ей дворец, в конце концов задержавшись около одной комнаты.

— Она твоя, — Ханаби осмотрелась, отметив, что комната была огромной и роскошной. Почти как покои принцесс из сказок. Вряд ли тут могло скрываться что-то подозрительное. Всё казалось абсолютно нормальным, — если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, приходи ко мне, я буду у себя, — добавил Тонери, собираясь уйти.

— Подожди! — воскликнула Ханаби, хватая его за руку. — Я здесь надолго? И почему ты выбрал именно меня?

— Ты можешь жить тут столько, сколько захочешь. Мне просто нужна твоя компания, поскольку я одинок. Если не желаешь оставаться, скажи мне, и я сразу отправлю тебя обратно, — с этими словами он ушёл, и Ханаби осталась предоставлена сама себе.

***

Прошло несколько часов, Ханаби продолжала лежать на кровати в своей новой комнате. Она думала о многом, но внезапный стук в дверь отвлёк её.

— Ханаби, всё в порядке? — ей не хотелось отвечать, поэтому она укрылась одеялом. Мгновение спустя дверь в комнату медленно открылась, и послышались шаги.

Она почувствовала, как кровать слегка прогнулась под весом Тонери.

— Ханаби? — позвал он, заглядывая ей в лицо. — Почему ты не пришла завтракать? Я уверен, ты проголодалась.

— Не хочу есть… — Ханаби и вправду была голодна, но не находила в себе смелости встать. В самый неподходящий момент её желудок заурчал, вызвав у Тонери ухмылку.

Ханаби покраснела и попыталась сильнее укутаться в одеяло, однако Тонери ей не позволил.

— Ханаби, ты… меня боишься? — в его голосе слышались нотки боли. Как будто он в очередной раз был отвергнут. Отчего-то Ханаби стало не по себе. Она села и посмотрела на него.

— Я просто… задумалась, — она отвела взгляд в сторону, — наверное, я немного напугана.

— У тебя есть право бояться, ведь я забрал тебя из дома в столь ранний час. Я бы не стал так поступать. но… — Тонери прикоснулся к её руке, — я бы хотел, чтобы ты забыла обо мне прошлом и открыла новую страницу нашей дружбы. Мне очень жаль, что раньше я плохо поступал по отношению к тебе.

От его слов Ханаби стало чуточку лучше. Она полагала, что Тонери вновь планировал использовать её, но, оказывается, он нуждался в любви — дружеской любви. Она обняла его и прошептала:

— Хорошо, я дам тебе второй шанс.

Тонери улыбнулся и обнял её в ответ.

— В таком случае, может быть, всё-таки поешь? Морить себя голодом — это плохо, — Тонери поднялся с кровати и покинул комнату, вскоре вернувшись с подносом и снова сев рядом. Он взял один из круассанов с тарелки и поднёс ко рту Ханаби. Она была шокирована. Тонери Ооцуцуки, который когда-то похитил её и отнял глаза, сейчас был готов стать ей другом и даже собирался покормить? Она послушно открыла рот.

Ханаби понравилось то, что он извинился и беспокоился о ней. Ей было трудно определиться с собственными чувствами, но рядом с ним она ощущала тепло.

Затем она вспомнила, что отец и сестра, должно быть, жутко волновались за неё. Она с тревогой посмотрела на Тонери.

— А как же папа и Хината?

— Не беспокойся, я отправил им сообщение о твоём пребывании, — и это было хорошо, поскольку она начала к нему привыкать и не хотела бы покидать это место в ближайшее время.

***

Прошло несколько недель, и Ханаби всё сильнее привыкала к Тонери. Они общались, смеялись, а иногда она даже дразнила его. Ханаби понимала, что её сестра, вероятно, волновалась. Не говоря уже об отце. Она смотрела на Землю из своей комнаты, скучая по семье.

— Скучаешь по ним? — однажды спросил Тонери, приблизившись. Ханаби кивнула, — тогда я отправлю тебя обратно.

Она растерянно взглянула на него.

— А как же ты? Снова останешься в одиночестве?

Тонери посмотрел на неё с улыбкой.

— Если честно, я даже не надеялся на то, что ты проведёшь со мной столько времени. Так что всё в порядке, — между ними повисла долгая пауза.

Ханаби взяла его за руку.

— Почему бы тебе не остаться со мной там? — глаза Тонери расширились. Она действительно просила его вернуться на Землю, где он наверняка столкнётся с ненавистью?

— Но Ханаби…

— Ты можешь изменить свою внешность, использовать вымышленное имя и поселиться где-нибудь. А я буду навещать тебя, говоря отцу и Хинате, что ухожу на миссии.

— А что, если они…

— Узнают? В таком случае я возьму вину на себя. Но больше не хочу видеть тебя одиноким. Всё, я пошла собираться.

— Но…

— Никаких «но».

Ханаби переоделась в свой старый наряд и направилась к выходу. Позже к ней присоединился Тонери и взял её за руку. Ханаби закрыла глаза, и спустя мгновение они оказались на Земле.

— Я вспомнила, что у меня есть кое-какое дополнительное жильё, и могу отвести тебя туда, но ты должен использовать дзюцу трансформации.

Тонери поднёс руку к лицу и в следующую секунду принял облик другого человека.

— Супер! Подождёшь меня тут? — он кивнул.

Она побежала домой, где тут же была поймала сестрой.

— Ты в порядке? Ты ранена? Он сделал тебе больно?

— Всё хорошо, Хината!

Хината отстранилась. Ханаби увидела, как по щекам сестры потекли слёзы, и аккуратно вытерла их.

— Он не причинил мне вреда, и я вообще-то могу за себя постоять.

— Я приведу отца! — вскоре Хината вернулась с Хиаши. Глава клана обнял младшую дочь.

— Можно мне… ненадолго отлучиться? — пробормотала Ханаби, слегка отстраняясь.

— Это действительно так необходимо? — Хината встревоженно смотрела на неё. — Ты только что вернулась!

Ханаби взяла сестру за руки.

— Не волнуйся, нээ-сан, со мной всё будет в порядке. Обещаю не задерживаться.

Хината кивнула, и Ханаби забежала к себе в комнату, чтобы взять ключи от квартиры, и, махнув всем рукой, быстрыми шагами отправилась к Тонери.

***

— Я покажу тебе твой новый дом! — схватив Тонери за руку, Ханаби настойчиво повела его за собой.

«Такая энергичная, это очень мило», — подумал Тонери, улыбаясь собственным мыслям. Он восхищался красотой Земли, понимая, почему Наруто и Хината так стремились защитить эту планету. Он был так глуп, когда пытался всё разрушить. Погружённый в свои мысли, Тонери не заметил, что они уже прибыли на место.

— Тонери? Ты в порядке? — он рассеянно кивнул в ответ.

Снаружи квартира выглядела довольно неплохо, хотя, безусловно, уступала по роскоши его дворцу. Тонери собирался переступить порог, когда Ханаби остановила его.

— Сюда нельзя заходить в обуви, — Тонери послушно разулся.

Ханаби помогла ему разобрать вещи.

— Здесь ты можешь не использовать дзюцу. Оно понадобится лишь когда ты будешь выходить в людные места, — Тонери, вернувшись к собственному облику, лёг на кровать. На Земле для него пока многое было непривычным, но он и не ждал, что будет легко, — кроме того, тебе стоит переодеться, — сев, он взял комплект одежды и ушёл в ванную.

Когда Ханаби увидела его, она была готова поклясться, что ей стало жарко.

— Выглядишь классно! — Тонери улыбнулся в ответ.

— Если честно, ты всегда выглядела и выглядишь лучше меня, Ханаби, — она покраснела, закрыв лицо ладонями.

— А вот и нет! — они начали дразнить друг друга.

Ханаби была полна решимости победить в их шутливой игре, поэтому села рядом с Тонери таким образом, чтобы их лица разделяли лишь миллиметры. Она оставила на его губах короткий поцелуй. Тонери густо покраснел. Ханаби же рассмеялась, её план сработал, хотя она чувствовала, что к этому её подтолкнуло не только желание победить.

Бросив взгляд на часы, Ханаби заметила, что была уже почти прочь. «Вот блин!»

— Прости, Тонери! Мне пора! — она выбежала из квартиры, оставив его в замешательстве.

Что это было за чувство?

***

День за днём Ханаби навещала Тонери и общалась с ним, развлекала играми и иногда шутливыми поцелуями. Они болтали часами, что не могло не радовать Тонери. Ханаби проявляла искреннюю заботу о нём.

Ей также нравились его визиты, хотя порой она настолько волновалась рядом с ним, что начинала заикаться. И не понимала, что происходит.

Сегодня Ханаби вновь отправилась к Тонери. Она постучала в дверь, услышав за ней возню.

Тонери открыл с подозрительно серьёзным видом.

— Мне нужно уйти.

— Но почему? — Ханаби смотрела на него широко открытыми глазами.

— Выжившие члены Ооцуцуки назначили встречу. Похоже, случилось нечто плохое.

— Что именно?

— Я не смогу вернуться в ближайшее время. Меня не будет около десяти лет или более.

«Десять лет? Без него…» — Ханаби почувствовала, как её сердце разбивается. Она не была готова к столь долгой разлуке и расплакалась, надеясь, что слёзы смогут переубедить Тонери. Он обнял её.

— Прости меня. Я знаю, что ты привязалась ко мне… — и подарил поцелуй. Настоящий.

Когда Тонери исчез, Ханаби почувствовала себя сломленной. Она вернулась домой, упала на кровать, и вскоре комната заполнилась звуками горьких рыданий. Как же она хотела вернуть Тонери…


End file.
